


Run

by celestial_cookie



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Panic Attacks, Yugo Kuga's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_cookie/pseuds/celestial_cookie
Summary: After just five short years, the thing that had taken Yuma's life once was back to finish the job.





	Run

It was here. It was back. Images, memories from Yuma's past took control of his mind, and he struggled to see what was in front of him.

_Pain, more pain, so much pain. can't breathe can't think can't-_

  
"Don't get close to things you can't take care of."

_  
Right. Have to... Osamu. Take care of Osamu._

_Osamu._

  
Regret, sadness, anger, grief- just as strong as when he first lost his dad.

_  
won't do it again won't die again won't kill dad again gotta do it right_

  
"I can't give up just because my chances are slim!"

_  
dad's gone it's my fault it's my fault dad's gone dad's gone my fault my fault my fault_

  
"Don't get close to things you can't take care of."

_  
can't take care of Osamu can't take care of Replica can't take care of anyone_

  
Burning. Fire. Pain, more pain, was this what Osamu would feel if he ran?

_  
I won't run._

  
That echoing scream, the taste of blood and steel and death on his tongue.

_  
I won't run I wont runIwonTRUNIWONTRU **NIWONTRUN-**_

  
Yuma opens his eyes to see what's left of his father crumble before him.

   
  


 

_**"Don't get close to things you can't take care of."** _

 


End file.
